Fate Cut Short: Capture the Assassin!
Alianna Baba, a proud assassin and member of the Baba Family, was on complete edge. She paced back and forth inside a tent, biting her thumb and letting her mind spiral out of control. She couldn't take it anymore, the clothed walls felt like it was coming towards her and with a sharp right turn she couldn't help but burst out of the tent. People scattered instantly. A couple were there to listen in for coin while others knew better than to become an obstacle in the way of an angry assassin. Even in the Black Market, the area she thrived in, the whispers and news was around. The government was putting a hit on Alianna. Ducking in, ducking out, always out of sight as she travelled and weaved through the market. Where could she hide? What could she do? The unanswerable questions burned into her very skull kept ringing out. How long did she have? Will she know when they arrive? The questions kept pouring in and in before she couldn't take no more. It started off a scream and then just anger. An assassin being hunted down was never part of the code, what had gave her away to the government? Answers. Answers. She demanded answers. A spy? A slip up? A client? A rival? Too many options and no way to find out which. "The family," she twittered before running off once more. If there was one thing she had to do, it was inform the family. ---- The tapping of heels and a cloud of smoke was all it took for the police at the centre to recognise Blink 'n' Miss. She took a long puff before dropping it on the ground, crushing it swiftly with her heels. "First one here... not that surprising," she muttered, pulling her mask over her face. She was covered head-to-toe in guns, daggers and swords arranged over her back, legs and waist. "Will there be anyone I need to worry about?" she asked, turning her head to the sky. It was grey and horrible, typical. When she looked back down, a figure was in front of her. Blink couldn't help a small smile. "Well, that's two of us, got a name and a rank with that suit?" she teased, the police sighing as if freed from Blink. Walking down from one of the streets of what felt like the slums to the man compared to where he usually held up, he scoffed at the heavy smell of smoke and other unpleasantries. A pristine white trench coat that billowed in the the soft breeze, aided by some slight expulsions of his kinetic energy for a slightly more dramatic entrance. Pharaoh took note of the police who were standing just where he had been instructed to find them, but also taking notice of the Hero standing next to them. He began berating himself for being later than someone else. Such was unbeffiting of the "Perfected Hero". He toned down on his quirk use, making his coat slump down towards the ground, only barely avoiding touching the ground. Pharaoh waved to announce his presence to them before speaking up. "Seems that I am a bit late." He said before nodding his head towards the police officer, uttering a polite 'Ma'am', and repeating the same gesture towards Blink.